


Football and Fiduspawn - JohnTav

by Kapdixo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Bullying, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: A High School Human AU where John is a quarterback for the football team, and Tavros is...Tavros.I had to.





	1. Chapter 1

"Great game, guys!" John waved to his teammates, helmet tucked under his arm. "Had a lot of fun!" He stepped inside the locker room with a smile.

"Bravo!" Jake, the second quarterback, high-fived him. "It was a great game! Especially with you helping me out, old chum!"

"Thanks, man!" He began to change out of his uniform. "Let me tell ya, I'm just gonna pass out when I get home! I'm so exhausted!"

"Without showering? You're going to stink," he smirked, which earned him a smack upside the head. "Ow!"

"Mind your own business!" John stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Egbert!" Jake saluted.

"Wow." He walked down the sidewalk, watching the last of the students clear out from the bleachers. "A lot of people showed up, huh?"

"Boo!" Dave grabbed his shoulders.

"JESUS!" John spun around, glaring at him as he laughed. "Not funny, band kid!"

"Dude, you're a quarterback who also plays fucking piano. You have literally no room to talk." He crossed his arms. "Kinda gay, if you ask me."

"I guess it's fitting, because I am gay." He placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh, everyone knows." Dave nodded in approval. "But I do admire that you aren't scared for it to be known."

"You really think I'm ready to come out to the whole school or something? Please, I haven't even identified as gay for long. I'm still getting used to abandoning the 'not a homosexual' joke." John stuck out his tongue.

"John, that wasn't a joke. Jokes are supposed to be funny."

"Fuck you, Dave!"

"You know you want me." His face lit up as someone waved in the distance. "Speaking of which...sorry man, gayness calls. Gotta split."

"Tell Karkat I said hi!" he yelled after him.

"He still hates your guts!" Dave yelled back.

"Touché!" John chuckled, walking in the direction of the parking lot.

"John, you did so good!"

"Go, Homestuck High!"

"See you next game!"

"Let's kick ass!"

"Yeah!" He grinned at all the students cheering him on. "Next week is gonna be great!"

Then he stopped.

"Hmm." John looked around. He suddenly felt like he was being watched. The students were gone, so it couldn't be them. His gaze landed upon the bleachers.

Underneath them, a pair of brown eyes watched from the shadows. They quickly blinked out as soon as they were noticed.

"Crazy students," he snickered. "My school is nuts."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you!" John high-fived people as he walked down the hallway. He was a very humble guy, but people just wouldn't stop complimenting him. It made him very uncomfortable, but he kept on smiling.

"You're uncomfortable, aren't you?" Rose touched his shoulder, startling him. "You're good at hiding it."

"Heh, yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "But not from you. I'll see you later?"

"Yes, have a nice day." She nodded to him, then disappeared into the crowd.

"Bye!" John gripped his books tighter as he all but skipped down the hallway.

"Hey! Wvatch wvhere you're going!"

"I'm so sorry! I'll, uh, be more careful!"

"You should've been careful the first time!"

"Please leave me alone!"

"Huh?" He turned his head, finding several of his teammates in a circle. They were surrounding something and yelling their heads off. "What's up, guys?"

"Hi, Egbert! Sorry about da commotion, dis runt here ran ovwer my foot." Cronus pointed to the thing in the circle.

"I'm so sorry!" The thing turned out to be a student in a wheelchair, cowering in fear. "I w-won't do it again!"

"Again, you should've been careful the first time around!" Horuss grabbed him by the collar. "I oughtta beat you into the gro-"

"Hey, stop that!" John yanked on his arm. "He said it was an accident! And what you're doing is not a good way to portray our football team! Like the name says, we're a team! We don't bully others, you guys!"

"He ran over his-"

"I don't care! You're stereotyping football players when you do this, and hurting others in the process!"

"Egbert..." He glared at him, and Cronus glared back. It lasted for a few moments before he stormed off with his cronies. Ha. Cronus. Cronies.

Oh yeah, the story.

"Jerks." He looked down at the boy. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "Th-thank you. My name is Tavros."

"Cool! I'm John!" John suddenly stopped. He had brown eyes, the same ones that were watching him the day before. "But I assume you know that, since you were admiring me from under the bleachers last night."

"What?!" Tavros blushed, then began sputtering. "Look, I-I was j-just curious, and I-"

"It's okay," he laughed. "I'm not mad or anything."

"Taaaaaaaavros!" A girl with long hair ran over, an almost-evil grin on her blue lips. "Hey, John! I'm Vriska!"

"Hi," John said uneasily.

"Thanks for finding my boyfriend! Let's go, loser!" She grabbed the handles of his wheelchair.

"Okay..." Tavros turned around, waving sadly.

"Bye!" he yelled.

"Bye." And they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rufioh," Tavros sighed in relief.

"Hey, kid! How was school?" Rufioh began to push him home.

"I, uh, met someone!" He sat up straighter.

"Oh yeah?" He let go of his wheelchair. "Sorry about that, I'll let you do it."

"Thank you!" Tavros rolled himself as he walked beside him. "John Egbert knows I exist now!"

"The quarterback? Wow, you're getting all the popular kids flocking to you! You're like me!" Rufioh shuddered. "But you should've seen the crowd following me around, it was crazy."

"Is it nice having people care about you?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say CARE, just crushing. And what are you trying to say? People do care about you!" He began counting on his fingers. "There's me, Dad, Gamzee, Vriska, Horuss-"

Tavros stiffened at that name before tuning him out. _I can't tell him, he can never know. I don't want to break his heart like that, it'll destroy him. I can handle it on my own._

"-so there. Tavros? Are you listening?" Rufioh waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" He snapped out of it, realizing he stopped rolling. "Uh, yeah."

"You daydream a lot." He pushed him the rest of the trip home, which was spent in complete silence.

"Hello, boys!" Raimundo was already waiting for them at the door.

"Hi, Dad." Tavros smiled shyly. "I made a friend, his name is John."

"That's great! Hold that thought, your brother asked me to help him with his homework." He turned to him. "Calculus again? Lucky for you, I'm really good at it!"

"Bangarang!" Rufioh shouted, the two of them going upstairs.

"Heh, okay then." Tavros made his way to his Game Boy Color, turning it on. Finally, the best part of his day was right there in his hands. Something he could look forward to.

Fiduspawn.

Okay, not really. It was Pokémon, but Fiduspawn was a good name too. And he could finally play the copy of Pokémon Yellow he received.

"Yaaaay!" Tavros squeed in delight as he received his Pikachu. "And so my journey begins!" he announced dramatically. He sighed as Oak's grandson challenged him. 

"I don't wanna fight him," he pouted. "I just want to play with them." He shrugged, knowing that was how the game went. Eevee popped out of his rival's Pokeball.

Oh.

"So cute!" Tavros cleared his throat. "No, don't be distracted!" He focused on the game with determination in his eyes.

_Go, John!_

"Wait, what did I name it?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raimundo is The Summoner.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tavros, come 'ere!" John waved his hand. "Sit with me, buddy!"

"Oh, wow!" Tavros wheeled over to the table, lunch bag in his lap. "Hi!"

"Hey!" He pointed to each person at his table. "Say hi to Dave, Karkat, Rose, Kanaya, Jade, Roxy, Calliope, Jane, Dirk, and Jake!"

"Tavros?" Karkat narrowed his eyes. "For the love of shameshitting apeshit bananas, what are you doing here?"

"You know him?" Dave poked his shoulder.

"Yes, yes. Don't touch me." He smacked his hand away.

"Are you...Dave?" Tavros asked. "His boyfriend?"

"Hell yeah I am." He adjusted his shades. "Nice to fucking meet you."

"Hello, Tavros," Kanaya nodded. "This is my girlfriend Rose."

"Fuck this, it's a lazy way to introduce characters and set up a plot!" Karkat grumbled.

"I don't know what he's talking about, but you can sit with us!" John moved aside. "There we go!"

"There isn't, uh, room for my chair," he whispered. 

"Oh, shit! Better idea!" He stood up. "We can eat outside! I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye!" Roxy giggled.

"Why are you doing this?" Tavros gazed up at him.

"Why not? We're friends, aren't we? And friends hang out." John patted his head as they went out the doors.

"I don't...socialize." He stopped under a tree.

"That's too bad." He grinned, showing off buck teeth Tavros hadn't noticed at first. "So, who was that girl? Vriska or something, that was her name."

"My girlfriend." Tavros rubbed his arm. "If you didn't know, I'm, uh, paralyzed from the waist down. She, uh, pushed me off a cliff."

"What?! That's horrible!" John gasped. "Why are you still with her?!"

"I'm scared! I'm scared of her!" He shrank down in his chair. "I-I can't leave her!"

"If you're scared of her, you need to!" he insisted.

"Promise not to tell anyone this?" Tavros sighed as he nodded. "She, uh, she always tells me I'm not good enough. That I'm lucky to have her, and, uh, too much of a loser for anyone else to love me." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Tavros, I-" John began.

"Please, please don't tell!" 

"I won't. But you need to stop this as soon as possible, it's not healthy."

"Can you, uh, be with me when I do it?" He shivered slightly. "She won't take it well."

"Of course, man! Meet me after school!" He laughed as the bell rang. "We didn't get to eat."


	5. Chapter 5

"You can do this!" John gave him an encouraging smile. "I believe in you."

"Vriska?" Tavros called.

"Hmm?" Vriska approached them. "Hello again, John."

"Hi." He tried not to let his discomfort show.

"I, uh, needed to tell you something." Tavros' voice wavered.

"Oh yeah? What?" She bent down to his height. "Tell meeeeeeee."

"Well, uh, I just wanted to say..." He glanced at John. "I wanted to say you're a huge bitch and I'm tired of your bullshit!"

"Oh my god." John covered his mouth as he snickered.

"What did you just say to me?!" Vriska looked taken aback.

"You heard me! I'm tired of you pushing me around, and I want someone who will actually love me!" He tried not to cringe as she glared holes into his head.

"No one will ever love you," she whispered. "You'll be a lonely, pathetic loser your whole life. I gave you everything, and this is how you thank me."

"You crippled me for life!" Tavros cried. "That's what you gave me! Now go away!"

"You'll pay for this, Nitram." Vriska's eyes widened in realization. "John put you up to this."

"Yep." John waved, showing he hadn't left. "And what you're doing is terrible!"

"Oh, were you jealous?" She touched his shoulder. "Baby, just say the word. I'll be yours, if that's what you want."

"I'm gayer than Elton John's fanny pack and Freddie Mercury combined," he deadpanned.

"I hate you both." Vriska pushed him so hard he fell on his rear and and bit his tongue. "Both of you will pay." She turned on her heel and stormed off.

"That went well." John stood up and brushed himself off. "I think my tongue is bleeding."

Tavros looked like he was about to have a panic attack. "I can't believe I just did that."

"You were great!" He tried to high-five him, but he wouldn't lift his arm. "You okay?"

"I can't believe I just did that," he repeated.


	6. Chaper 6

"Yo, Egbert! Over here!" Dave suddenly popped up behind them as they headed to seventh period.

"JESUS FUCK!" John whirled around. "Why do people keep doing that?!"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved him off. "Listen, grab Tav and run. You're ditching school."

"Why?!" Tavros pressed his hands to the side of his head. "Rufioh-"

"Ugh, you're too fucking slow! And no time to explain!" Dave grabbed the handles and sat John on top of him. "And we're off!"

"What?!" John clutched onto Tavros for dear life as he pushed them through the crowds. "Why?!"

"Hup!" He did a combat roll to the side, nearly crashing into the lockers. "Checkpoint A!"

"Checkpoint B!" Karkat burst out and took over the pushing. "Sorry, nookwiffs! Normally I wouldn't do this, but he fucking bribed me!"

"How much money?!" John shouted.

"Not with money!" He turned deep red. "Just shut up and let me do this!"

"Karkat, why?!" Tavros wailed.

"I said shut up!" He disappeared into the crowd. "Checkpoint B!"

"Checkpoint C!" Jake somersaulted out of nowhere and grabbed the handles before they went off-course. "Tally-ho!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" John flailed his arms. "IF THIS IS REVENGE FOR ME PUTTING RUBBER SNAKES IN YOUR LOCKER, I'M SORRY!"

"Water under the bridge, old chum! Besides, I'm not the mastermind behind this!" He stuck out his tongue.

"Then who-"

"You'll find out very soon!" Jake's expression turned serious. "Godspeed, mates." He threw himself off to the side. "Checkpoint C!"

"Final Checkpoint!" Rufioh of all people took over, and they literally burst through the exit doors.

"WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?!" Tavros gripped John's waist.

"Betray? I'm saving your ass, Mr. Tavros Nitram!" He sprinted down the sidewalk, pushing two screaming and confused teens down several blocks.

"Just in time, boys!" Raimundo opened the door, allowing them to enter.

"HOLY SWEET JESUS ON A STICK, WHERE ARE-MMPH?!" John glared as Rufioh slammed a hand over his mouth.

"This is my house!" Tavros announced. "That's my, uh, brother. And my dad."

"Mmph!" He slid to the floor, eyes slightly crossed. "I think I'm gonna puke."

"Welcome, John." Raimundo chuckled sheepishly. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"Um, yeah!" John crawled to his feet. "I was just kidnapped! Why?!"

"Rufioh called me and said there was an emergency," he explained. "So I helped, along with some of your friends. I don't want you getting hurt."

"What...what emergency?" Tavros let out a relieved sigh. "I can, uh, breathe normally now."

"Saving you from the bullies coming to destroy you!" Rufioh proclaimed.

"Wait, what?!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Let me get this straight," John began, "you two broke us out because Vriska told the jocks that Tavros was cheating on her with me, prompting them to plan to beat the shit out of us after school?"

"Yep!" Rufioh crossed his arms. "I'm really sorry about the confusion."

"No, it's cool. Thank you." He began to shiver. "They're gonna tell the whole school I'm gay, I'm not ready for that!"

"You are?" Tavros smiled shyly. "It'll be okay, I'm here for you. And, uh, I have a confession." He took a deep breath. "I'm bi, alright?"

"Seriously?" Rufioh's face lit up. "That's awesome!"

"I'm proud of you, son." Raimundo patted his shoulder.

"Rufioh, are you dating Horuss?" John's eyes narrowed.

"Yep!" he beamed. "We're really happy together."

"John, no!" Tavros shouted.

"He's bullying Tavros," he blurted out.

"What?!" Rufioh snapped his head towards Tavros. "Is that true?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I just...I didn't want to ruin things. You, uh, love him so much." He wiped his eyes frantically.

"That is it." He picked up his phone. "I'm breaking it off."

"I'm so sorry, Tavros." Raimundo shook his head sadly. "I wish we could've helped sooner."

"It's okay." Tavros reached for Rufioh's phone. "Don't do it over text!"

"Fine, first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thanks again for saving us. You're really cool." John fistbumped him. 

"I'll always be here for you guys!" Rufioh ruffled his hair. "Even once I graduate. You're a Junior, right?"

"Yeah! And you're a Senior, right?" He laughed as he punched his shoulder. "I appreciate it."

"And you're welcome here at any time." Raimundo smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Mr. Nitram." John looked down at Tavros. "So, wanna hang out?"

"Sure!" Tavros tilted his head as he pulled something out of his bag. "What's that?

"My favorite movie! I always carry a copy!" He held it up proudly. _"Con Air!"_

"With Nic Cage?" He examined it carefully. "You, uh, wanna watch it?"

"Of course, buddy! It'll be so much fun!" John quickly pushed him into the family room.

"Whoah!" Tavros began giggling. "Wee!"

"I'm glad he has a friend," Raimundo chuckled.

"He has some," Rufioh protested. "Karkat?"

"That boy is...complicated, is how I'm going to put it. So is his brother." He perked up. "Kadmus is nice, though."

"That he is." He pursed his lips. "You like him or something, Dad?"

"No, you know that." Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"That's right, you like Mr. Makara." Rufioh ducked as he threw a book at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kadmus is The Signless/Sufferer.


	8. Chapter 8

"We got your back." John trailed behind Rufioh, gently tugging Tavros along. "You sure you want to come?"

"He's my brother, and I, uh, love him." Tavros still whimpered as they approached Rufioh's soon-to-be-ex.

"Hello, Rufioh." Horuss looked right at Tavros. "What's new, buddy?"

"Cut the shit," Rufioh interrupted. "Have you been bullying my brother?"

"What?! No!" He looked disgusted. "Why would I do such a horrible thing to such a sweet kid?!"

"He didn't cheat on his bitch of a girlfriend, you know. It's sad you would believe the person who paralyzed him over the rest of us." He crossed his arms. "I never thought you'd do such a thing."

"It's not my fault he's an easy target in a wheelchair," Horuss whispered. "A pathetic-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Rufioh sucker-punched him in the face. "WE ARE OVER, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! NEVER COME NEAR US AGAIN!"

"I-"

"GOODBYE!"

"That was scary," Tavros shivered.

"I did it for you." He pushed him down the hallway. "Anyone else messing with you? I think-"

"Cronus Ampora," John interrupted.

"You're kidding me. Well, that isn't TOO surprising. I gotta tell Kankri. That is, if he doesn't blow his whistle at me." Rufioh stiffened as the five-minute warning bell rang. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" He pushed Tavros to his class. "See you later, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Tavros saluted.

"Good luck as well!" John just barely made it to class, panting heavily. "Oh, thank god!" He looked around the classroom, finding a good chunk of the students were missing. And the teacher. "Huh."

Did that kid have a whistle around his neck?

"Excuse me!" John stood up. "Are you Kankri?"

"Um, yes. You're John Egbert, correct?" Kankri fiddled with his whistle. "What is it you want?"

"Is...Cronus Ampora your boyfriend?" he asked hesitantly.

"I do not see how it is your business, but that is correct. Though I do not wish to converse about this topic further, for it is a bit triggering for me to spill such information to a stranger." He looked down at his lap. "I apologize."

"It's okay...I think?" John tapped his fingers against his desk. "But it's important. Do you know Tavros Nitram?"

"Yes, he is the younger brother of my friend Rufioh. What of it?" Kankri stood up.

"He's...bullying Tavros." He patted his shoulder, making him flinch. "I'm sorry."

"Really?" He slumped over. "Wow. I am so completely triggered right now."


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you like Pokémon?" Tavros asked.

"Never really tried to get into it." John laughed at his disappointed expression. "But hey, I'll try it. Oomph!" He grunted after bumping into someone. "Sorry!"

"It's okay." Cronus straightened up.

"Shit." He quickly got in front of Tavros to shield him, glaring at the older student. "What do you want?"

"Wvhat do I wvant? You're da one wvho bumped into me!" He sighed, smoothing his greaser hair back. "But since I'm here, I'd just like to say I'm sorry."

"Really?" Tavros peeked out from behind John.

"Really. Kankri-"

"He told you to apologize," John cut him off. "That's the only reason. You don't mean it, do you?"

"No, I do." Cronus rubbed the back of his head. "If someone treated my brother like dat, I wvould'vwe torn dem apart."

"I forgive you." Tavros giggled as he rubbed his head. "You're gonna protect me?"

"Damn straight." He shifted his cigarette to the other side of his mouth. "Someone compared me to dat guy from _The Fault in Our Stars_ , ya hear?"

"I can see why." John rolled his eyes. "Well, we should get going. By the way, were you guys really gonna launch an all-out attack on us yesterday?"

"Yeah, wve wvere. They uh, threatened to tell people I wvas gay if I didn't help." Cronus' knees were shaking.

"I'm so sorry." He squeezed his shoulder. "It's tough, but you'll get through."

"Thanks, Egbert. See ya at da next game." He strode off with a chuckle.

"That was really, uh, nice of him!" Tavros was positively beaming. "Now, who's your favorite Pokémon?"

"Hmm. Mud! Kip! Mud! Kip!" John dodged his fist just in time. "That's an old meme, isn't it?"

"Last time I heard it, I fell off my dinosaur laughing!" He whimpered when he saw Vriska in the distance. "We should go."

"Agreed." He ran down the hallway, pushing him along. "I think we're gonna make it!"

Riiiiiing!

"Darn!" Tavros crossed his arms and pouted. "We're late!"

"Hmm..." John rubbed his chin. "Maybe we can convince them we were in there?"

"I guess." He bit his nails as he pushed him in the door.

"There you are!" Karkat shouted.

"Never mind."

"Yeah."


	10. Chapter 10

"You must be John!" Kadmus opened the door. "Come in, come in!"

"Thank you, Mr. Vantas!" John looked down at Tavros. "Uh..."

"Oh, my mistake!" He took a wooden board and placed it down like a ramp. "Sorry about that!"

"It's okay! Nice to, uh, see you again!" Tavros wheeled inside. "Where's Karkat?"

"In his room, hiding from society." Kadmus shook his head. "Kankri's on the sofa, though." 

"Greetings." Kankri nodded as they approached. "I trust that Cronus apologized to you?"

"Yes! It was, uh, very nice of him to do. Even if you, uh, made him." Tavros leaned over. "What's that you're holding?"

"Manuscripts to some of my lectures." He stacked the papers in his lap.

"Can I, uh, hear one?" He pushed himself out of his chair and onto the couch with a grunt.

"You...you want to listen to me?" Kankri's eyes widened. "Cronus won't even listen that much."

"I'm interested." He smiled apologetically when he flinched away from his hand.

"Okay." He took a deep breath, holding the paper up. "For a long time, humans..."

"Wow." John looked on in fascination while something squeezed at his heart. Jealously?

"Buttmunch." Karkat snuck up behind him. "Did Kankri drag you into one of his shitty rants again?"

"No, but he got Tavros pulled in, all right." He began grinding his teeth.

"Holy shit, you're jealous." His lips stretched into a smirk, showing off almost-pointy teeth. "You have a crush on Tavros."

"No I don't!" John thought for a moment. "Do I?"

"When did you meet, Wednesday?" Karkat snorted. "Pretty fucking quick, if you ask me. Is he into guys? He was with that bitch for a long-ass time."

"He's bi." He perked up a bit. "Then I'd have a chance."

"Aha, so you admit it!" He began laughing hysterically. "You whimsical clusterfuckpuppet, this is priceless!"

"I need help." John faceplanted onto the ground. 

"I'll help you." Karkat pulled him to his feet. "I'm good at this shit."

"What, do you take advice from a lot of shitty romcoms?"

"Uh..."

"Oh my god." He yelped as his arm was yanked.

"I gotta get home." Tavros began dragging him to the door.

"Come back soon, boys!" Kadmus waved.

"We will!" John panted as he struggled to keep up with him. "How much farther?"

"Here!" Tavros pointed to the house next door.

"Oh...seriously? Huh." He held the door open, jaw dropping.

"Dad?!" he shouted.

"Oh!" Raimundo quickly separated from the man he was kissing. "You're home early! Sorry Diablo, I didn't plan this?"

"Hi, Mr. Makara," Tavros waved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diablo is The Grand Highblood.


	11. Chapter 11

"Woohoo, weekend!" John threw his fists in the air. "What are we gonna do?"

"Uh..." Tavros gestured to Raimundo. "Not watch my dad and Mr. Makara kiss?"

"I'd apologize, but...I'm not motherfucking sorry." Diablo shrugged. "Don't tell Gamzee or Kurloz."

"No promises." John shrank under his death glare. "Yes, sir," he squeaked.

"Come on." Tavros pointed upstairs. "We can, uh, play Pokémon or watch one of your crap movies."

"Did you just call them crap?! Get back here!" He chased him all the way up the stairs. "Say that to my face!"

"No!" he laughed. 

"Ughhhhh!" John finally caught up to him in his room and jumped into his lap.

"Oof!" Tavros giggled, pushing him away. "We'll, uh, watch your movie!"

"Good! Check it out!" He pulled a DVD case out of his bag. "It's called _Gone in 60 Seconds_!"

"Is it bad?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Dude. It's so bad it's good." John took it out of the case. "Let's pop this sucker in."

"Right here." Tavros pointed to his TV.

"Are you ready for this?" He popped it into the DVD player.

"Yeah!" He crawled on top of his bed.

"W-well, this is awkward." Rufioh played with his hands. "How long?"

"Well, about a month now." Raimundo chuckled sheepishly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Dad, I just want you to be happy. If Mr. Makara makes you happy, then I'm glad." He nodded once.

"I was going to keep seeing him either way," Diablo shrugged. "Regardless of how you took it."

"Did you break up with Horuss?" Raimundo asked.

"It was a little messy," Rufioh winced. "What if he tries to hurt Tavros again?"

"He better not," Diablo growled. "I can set him straight if you want."

"It's tempting, but no thank you." He bit his lip. "But Horuss is kinda violent, you know? He bruised me a few times."

"He did WHAT?!" Raimundo stood up straight. "I might have to have a talk with Zoqrai about that."

"Please don't bother Mr. Zahhak!" Rufioh shouted. "He scares me!"

"Alright, alright." He sat back down.

"I didn't know you could get so angry. It's kinda hot," Diablo purred.

"I'm going upstairs," he grumbled. "You can be more of a womanizer than me sometimes."

"Hi, Rufioh!" Tavros waved as he opened the door. "We're watching a bad movie!"

"Shh!" John shushed him. "This is the best part!"

"Tavros, you're practically in his lap," Rufioh pointed out, causing both boys to blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoqrai is E%ecutor Darkleer.


	12. Chapter 12

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Tavros wrung his hands. "I mean, uh, if it's okay to ask!"

"It's okay! Well...I had a little fling with Jake once," John admitted shyly. "We were just experimenting to verify our sexualities. Before that, I dated Roxy for a bit. It didn't feel right, you know? And that's how I found out I like guys."

"Oh. Well...Vriska and I, uh, had been together since freshman year. But before that, I, uh, might've...Sollux?" He covered his face.

"That skinny nerd?! Oh my god!" He buried his face in one of the pillows to muffle his giggles. "That's awesome!"

"We even got a ship name from Nepeta," Tavros groaned. "Sick Firewalls! And for me and Vriska, Peanut Butter and Bitch Sandwich!"

"Dude, I got Windicuffs with Jake, and Do the Whisky Thing with Roxy! Whatever those mean." John searched for the TV remote. "How was the movie? And be honest!"

"It was okay. The, uh, car chases were decent." He smiled sweetly. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

"Me neither." He slowly leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"GAY!" Dave shouted, kicking the door open.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?! OUCH!" John tumbled off the side of the bed. "STRIDER!"

"Egbert." He waved at the embarrassed teen still on the bed. "Sup, Tav? Wanna drop some sick fires with me?"

"You can rap?" He got to his feet. "I knew Dave did, but not you."

"Yeah! He and, uh, Gamzee taught me! Wanna see?" Tavros' eyes sparkled.

"Aw, sure!" John crossed his arms. "I'll throw you a beat!"

"Step aside, we're doing this together." Dave cracked his knuckles. "Let's rap about Nic Cage. Go."

"Uh... _John loves Nic Cage  
It's really sweet  
And another thing too  
He has sick beats_

_Con Air is his favorite  
I ain't lying  
I don't much care for it  
I am clarifying_

_But hey, I gave it a try  
It wasn't that bad  
But now, Dave  
What do you want to add?"_ Tavros grinned.

_"I'll add that he's a dork  
Seriously, a fucking huge one  
A superpower, he'd be the best  
And boom, a huge son-of-a-gun_

_I'm sorry, was that mean  
Too bad, I don't care  
What, am I a jerk now  
At least I have better hair_

_You have no shades  
You have no cool  
You have no friends  
And you just got schooled!"_ Dave smirked evilly.

"I...didn't mean add something mean," he whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

"Dude, the girls are having a sleepover at Ms. Maryam's house. We gotta have a better one." Dave slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. "We gotta invite everybody."

"Everybody?" Tavros scratched his head. "Who-"

"Karkat, Sollux, Equius, Gamzee, and Eridan. Duh." He rolled his eyes behind his shades.

"But, what if Equius is mad?" he whimpered.

"Equius knows his brother is a cock," Dave waved him off. "It's fine."

"Oh my god." John covered his face with a pillow. "Can you not? Wait, are they hanging out with Spiderbitch?"

"Is that Vriska's nickname now? And no, they cast her out. It's just Aradia, Nepeta, Kanaya, Terezi, and Feferi." A mischievous look spread across his face. "Or...we could infiltrate."

"I dunno, that doesn't seem goo-"

"Texted the guys, they're in." Dave put his phone away. "We're doing this."

"Wait, are the thithterth having one? Come on, thothe are Theniorth. That'th a fucking jackpot." Sollux poked his head through the window.

"WE'RE ON THE SECOND FLOOR!" Tavros shouted. "HOW?!"

"Hey, dude has the right idea." Dave rubbed his hands together. "Kanaya's sister is pretty fucking hot. Maybe we can see the rest of her tattoos."

"You have Karkat, dipthit." He rubbed his chin. "But you aren't wrong."

"Porrim is quite a sight," John agreed. "If I was straight, I might take a shot."

"Pretty sure she's with Spiderbitch's hot sister Aranea. She's quite a sight as well." Dave blushed slightly. "Glasses are sexy."

"Er..." He stared at him until they both looked away. "Anyways, are you sure about this?"

"Dude, would you rather thpy on the male Theniorth, or hot girlth?" Sollux wiggled his eyebrows. "Though maybe we thouldn't bring your brother, all of them like him. Thinthe he's thingle now, they may go crazy."

"True. Well, except for Meenah." Tavros froze, slowly looking towards the door. "I heard something."

"BANGARANG!" Rufioh burst into the room. "What's this about infiltrating slumber parties?"

"Oh god, please don't tell Dad!" he begged.

"Tell? No way, I'm here to help. Wait, is Damara there?" His face dropped. "I don't know if-"

"It'll be fine!" Tavros interrupted. "She isn't, uh, mad at you. Is she?"

"Don't know, we haven't talked in a long time." Rufioh shook his head. "I hurt her so badly."

"Hey guys, cut the sad shit! We got a sleepover full of hot chicks to infiltrate! Let's get on it!" Dave jumped out the window. "FUCK! SECOND STORY!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Shh!" Karkat raised the binoculars. "They're painting their fucking nails or some shit."

"Gimme those." Dave snatched them out of his hands to look. "Fucking hell, that nightie is revealing."

"What?! Where?!" Sollux pushed him out of the way. "Oh...that'th how far her tattooth go."

"Wonder if she's wearing anything under it." Gamzee lifted up the smallest boy. "Take a motherfucking peek, bro."

"Uh..." Tavros cracked his eyes open, jaw dropping. "Oh...oh wow..."

"No fair, lemme see!" Eridan grabbed the windowsill. "Holy shit!"

"This is lewd." Equius wiped his forehead.

"Are you kidding? It's-" Dave froze as a shadow loomed over them. "Uh...hi, Ms. Maryam."

The window slowly opened. "Mr. Strider," Della nodded once. "Lovely night, isn't it?"

"Yeah." His legs shook.

"Why don't you go and enjoy it?" She looked down. "Hello, boys."

"DON'T CALL THE POLICE!" Tavros shouted, making a run for it. Unfortunately, that ended with him falling on his face and bringing John down with him.

"What the anglin' fuck?" Meenah pushed Della aside. "Aw, hell naw!"

"Hey, my OTPs have arrived!" Meulin pointed at Dave and Karkat.

"死ぬ." Damara pulled the curtains closed.

"Eep!" Eridan fell over with a squeal. "Ouch!"

"That was rude," Rufioh groaned.

"What did she say?" John rubbed his head.

"She told us to die, of course." He laughed as Damara pulled back the curtains just enough for them to see her flipping the bird.

"I guess we'll just go back." Karkat winced a bit. "I fell on my ass."

"Want me to kiss it better?" Dave asked.

"YOU PRIMITIVE SHITWEASEL!" He chased the laughing boy off into the night.

"Well, this was a bust." Equius lead everyone back to Tavros and Rufioh's house.

"Not entirely, we did thee Porrim'th tattooth." Sollux held up his phone. "I may or may not have gotten a few pictureth."

"Hey, can I see?" John took his phone and nodded. "Hmm."

Then he broke it in half on his knee.

"What the fuck?!" He took the remains somberly.

"That's low, and now you can tell your dad why your phone is broken." John patted his shoulder. "There, there."

"Aaaaah!" Tavros began whimpering, struggling with his wheelchair. "I'm stuck!"

"Nah, I got you, Tavbro." Gamzee pulled him out of the mud.

"Thanks, Gamzee!" He giggled as he ruffled his hair.

John growled softly, jealously piercing his chest. That should-

No, calm down.

"Don't wworry, I'm still here." Eridan grinned at him.

"No thanks," he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Della is The Dolorosa.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sloppy makeouts with my DAD?! You gotta be motherfucking kidding me!" Gamzee shook his head. "This is messed up on so many levels. Guess now would be an awkward time to ask you out?"

"What?" Tavros looked like his world had been turned upside down. "Gamzee, I don't know what to say."

"That's a no, isn't it?" He patted his shoulder. "I get it, you just got out of a bad relationship."

"I'm sorry." He decided not to let it slip that he had a crush on John. Wait, John! "Gamzee, we left everyone back there!"

"Shit, backing up! Honk, honk, honk!" Gamzee turned him around. "Hey, guys! Let's go!"

"Ah, sorry!" John collapsed at his feet. "God, I'm so tired."

"Alright, let's get going." Dave threw him over his shoulder. "Bye, guys! See you Monday!"

"Bye!" Tavros waved.

"Time to get our snooze on." He carried him in the direction of his house. "Can I stay over?"

"Sure!" He squealed as he turned him upside down. "Haha! What about Karkat?"

"He's going back to his place. I told him it was a guy's night and girls weren't allowed." Dave rubbed his arm. "He punches hard for such a little guy."

"I think you're very cute together." John picked lint off his shirt. "Dude, it's like you jumped into that foam pit we used to mess around in when we were kids. The foam square things, remember?"

"Yeah, and your socks were never the same. They were in the shit, and there was no escaping the plush wrath." He shivered. "It was like Bro's creepy fucking porn dolls, except less than I was used to."

"Does he still set those stupid Smuppet traps?" He shook his head when he nodded once. "He needs to grow up."

"Hey, speaking of cute couples...getting a little close to Tavros, man?" Dave wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, fuck off! I met him on Tuesday!" John shifted enough so he could pinch his ear.

"Ow!" He dropped him accidentally, then covered his mouth. "Sorry."

"You are NOT! Stop laughing!" He rolled into a sitting position. "I don't have a crush on Tavros!"

"Uh huh, and Kanaya is straight." Dave held out his hand. "Let's get to your place and bro down so I can grill you about this. I need all the juicy details I can possibly get."

"Nooooo," John whined as he dragged him off.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ask him out."

"No."

"Ask him out."

"No."

"Ask him out."

"No."

"Ask him out."

"No."

"Ask him out."

"No."

"Ask him out."

"No."

"Ask him out."

"No."

"Ask-"

"For fuck's sake, Dave! I'm not asking him out!" John threw a pillow at his face. "I don't want to talk about it!"

"John." Dave touched his shoulder gently. "I'm just worried, okay? You're my best friend, and I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm telling Karkat you're a softie," he snickered.

"Is that so? Have fun being like your boyfriend." He pushed him off the bed.

"Ow! Hey, that's not nice!" John growled as he got tangled up in the sheets. "Don't talk about him like that, okay?! I don't care if he can walk or not, I still-"

"-love him?" Dave finished.

"Like! Like him! Friend like! End of story!" He kicked the shades off his face. "Shit, sorry! I'm stuck!"

"Serves you right, Egdork. Now perish." He covered his eyes and staggered around the room.

"Nooooo, help me! I'm sorryyyyy!" John sighed, letting himself slide to the floor. "Fine."

"Hmm?" Dave raised his head, shades back in place.

"I think I might have a tiny, tiny crush on him." He draped an arm over his face.

"Whoah, no way!" he gasped dramatically. "I never would've guessed!"

"Shut up and leave me here in misery." John wrapped himself up in the sheets. "What do I do?" Dave opened his mouth. "I'm not asking him out!"

"Why?" He lowered his shades coolly.

"For one, he just broke up with his bitch girlfriend, remember? He's probably still broken up about it. And again, TUESDAY. It's FRIDAY."

"Not anymore."

John glanced at the clock. Midnight. "Fine, whatever. I just don't want to push things. We both need time, you know?"

"I guess I understand. Wasn't she an abusive bitch?" Dave helped him back into bed.

"Yeah. Mostly verbal, but she did cause his paralysis." He grit his teeth. "How could someone do such a thing?"

"Here's another, why do people think men can't be abused or sexually harassed or raped? Just because it's mostly women doesn't make it any less important if it's a man. Our society is run by insane people for insane objectives." He crossed his arms. "It isn't fair."

"Huh, you can sound smart if you want to." John screamed as he took a pillow straight to the gut. "OW!"

"FEMINAZI, BITCH!" Dave laughed evilly.

"FUCK YOU, STRIDER!" He curled into a tiny ball.

"You know you want me," he winked.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ask him out on a date."

"No."

"Ask him out on a date."

"No."

"Ask him out on a date."

"No."

"Ask him out on a date."

"No."

"Ask him out on a date."

"No."

"Ask him out on a date."

"No."

"Ask him out on a date."

"No."

"Ask-"

"No, stop it!" Tavros flopped out of his wheelchair onto the rug. "It hasn't been a weeeeeeeeek!"

"You like him, I'm pretty sure he likes you, just go for it!" Rufioh nudged him. "What's the worst that can happen, he says no?"

"He shuns me and never speaks to me again! Or tells everyone to bully me!" He curled into a little ball.

"John wouldn't do that," he scoffed.

"I just broke up with Vriska," Tavros said weakly.

"Oh...good point. I'm sorry you felt you couldn't come to me or Dad about it, okay? Was it physical or verbal?" Rufioh squatted down to his height.

"Verbal. What about you?" He looked up hesitantly.

He pulled his shirt down slightly to show off a few bruises on his shoulder, which lead down his arm. "Both."

"Rufioh, you could've told us!" Tavros touched his arm.

"And the other way around. I guess we're even, then?" Rufioh chuckled humorlessly. "Come here." He picked him up bridal-style and carried him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" He played with the red stripe in its hair.

"My room. How about sleeping with your big brother like you used to?" He tossed him in the air.

"Wee! Sounds fun!" Tavros snuggled into his neck. "I love you, Rufioh!"

"I love you too, kid." Rufioh set him on his bed. "Now tell me more about John."

"Come on!" he whined, throwing a pillow at him. "I dun wanna!"

"Is it for his great looks? His personality? His sexy voice?" He ducked as another pillow flew over his head. "You gotta give me something!"

"He...he's just great."

"Not good enough."

"Fine." Tavros took a deep breath. "He's so nice to me, and he yelled at a bunch of big kids just to protect me! He could've gotten hurt! And he stood up for someone he didn't even know. that's so nice." He covered his face. "And yeah, he's cute."

"Aaw, you have GOT to go out with him now!" Rufioh laughed at his defeated expression. "Seriously, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'll think about it." He slid under the thick blanket. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He hit the switch on his lamp.


	18. Chapter 18

"I hate Monday's."

"Don't we all?"

"I'm...nervous." Tavros' eyes darted around. "What if they, uh, try to hurt us?"

"They won't." John stiffened as Damara approached them. "Uh, hey?"

"死ぬ," she hissed, then walked away.

"I think she, uh, told us to die." He rubbed his head. "I learned a bit of Japanese when she was with Rufioh."

"What happened?" he asked.

"He cheated on her with Horuss," Tavros whispered.

"Asshole." John clenched his jaw. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"I don't know, but he's not a bad guy, I swear! He just made a mistake!" He sighed after seeing him relax. "Okay."

"What is it with people not respecting women around here?" he huffed. "Taking pictures, cheating, come on! You wanna know something? I'll tell you what makes someone a man."

"Sure." Tavros gave him his full attention.

"Being a man...it's not about your strength. It's about your strength of character, yeah? Respect the women around you." John winked at him. "That's just what my dad taught me."

"Very good advice." He slowly reached out and held his hand. "John, you're really nice. I guess I just want to say..."

"Hmm?" He tilted his head.

"Thank you for, uh, being my friend. And being there for me. None of my other friends were." Tavros squeaked as he kissed his forehead.

"You're welcome." John pushed him to class. "Ignore Horuss, he's just a jerk."

"Yeah." He eyed him wearily from across the room. "Can I, uh, come over after school? I've never done that before."

"Sure! My dad would love to meet you!" He sent him his trademark buck-toothed grin. He didn't mind, it was adorable. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Tavros stopped spacing out. "What?"

"You were staring at me. Is there something on my face? Did Dave draw a dick on my forehead again?" John groaned in frustration. "I need to hide the pens more often."

"Nothing's on your face." He put his head down on his desk.

"Oh, okay." He gave him a weird look. "What are you doing?"

"Dying," Tavros groaned as the teacher began speaking. "Why me?"

"Why any of us?" John rested his chin in his hand. "Guess we better pay attention."

"That's all we can do right now." He played with one of his pencils. "Wait, what have we been learning about the past few days?"

"I hate Monday's," he said again.


	19. Chapter 19

"He likes cake WAY too much." John rolled his eyes. "Betty Crocker is my sworn enemy."

"Oh." Tavros squeaked as a group of jocks surrounded them.

"What's going on?" He narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you just leave us alone?"

"No can do." Horuss made sure they couldn't squeeze out of the circle.

"You two are disgusting fags, you know that?" Someone grabbed Tavros by the shirt. "Cheating on your girlfriend with some random guy who finds you."

"Tavros is not a cheater!" John hissed. "Vriska is lying! She's doing it to get back at him for leaving her!"

"Yeah, he left her for you!" Another kid bent down to his height. "And he's shallow."

"You-" He gasped as someone charged at Tavros, quickly jumping in front of him before he got punched. "Shit!" he hissed, grabbing his eye. "Don't hurt him! It's not his fault Rufioh broke up with Horuss!"

All of them turned towards Horuss. "Are you just gonna stand there and take these lies?"

"You bastard." Horuss stomped over, glaring holes into John. "How dare you accuse me of being like you." He raised his fist. "I-"

"GREAT CAESAR'S GHOST!" Jake cried. "I told you!"

"What's going on here?!" Everyone froze as Mr. Hussie pushed his way over.

"Sir, they've been harassing my friends!" he announced.

"Really?" He crossed his arms. "Get out of here before I kill you off instead of giving you detentions!"

"Aaaaaaah!" The whole group scattered.

"Bloody hell, kill them off?" Jake shook his head as the principal walked away. "That man is strange."

"No." Mr. Hussie turned around. "I'm The Huss." Then he left.

"One time I found him in his office putting on gray face paint and these candy corn horns. It was fucking nuts." John rubbed his head. "So, ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Tavros cheered.

"Heading to your place? Have fun, you two!" Jake kissed John's cheek and sent a knowing wink in Tavros' direction before running off.

"Eheh, wow." He touched his face with an embarrassed grin. "S-so yeah, let's go."

"Fine." Tavros started muttering to himself, trying to hide his obvious jealousy.

"He's just a friend, you know," John spoke up. "We may have had a little thing in the past, but he has Dirk now. Don't worry about me spending more time with him."

"Thanks, John," he sighed in relief. Good, he didn't realize.

But Jake sure did.

"Hey, no problem! Now hang on, we're going into warp speed!" They nearly knocked the door down on the way out.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hello, Tavros." John's dad shook his hand. "John has told me so much about you. Good things, don't worry."

"Ha, good." Tavros looked at the stairs leading up to the door. "Mr. Egbert, I-"

"Whoops, sorry!" He grabbed the handles of his wheelchair and lifted it inside. "There."

"Thank you!" he beamed.

"Dad, we're gonna watch some movies upstairs, okay?" John grinned after getting a nod of approval. "Cool!"

"What?!" Tavros yelped as he picked him up and carried him upstairs. "My chair!"

"I'll take you back when we're done, don't worry!" He brought him to his room and set him on his bed. "What would you like to watch?"

"You're asking me to choose?" He pointed to himself.

"Sure! I always choose, so it's only fair. Got anything in mind?" John showed him his weird Cosbytop. "Go ahead!"

"Ah, okay." Tavros typed for a bit, then handed it back to him. "Got it!"

"Ooh!" He looked at the screen. "It's... _Pokémon: The First Movie _?"__

____

____

"Yeah! A lot of people, uh, didn't like it because of the dub, so I have the sub here!" He bounced up and down excitedly. "I mean, if that's okay."

"It's more than okay, you deserve it!"

"Yaaaay!"

\---

"THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!" John sobbed.

"IT GETS ME EVERY TIME!" Tavros cried into his shoulder.

"Guys, I ordered pizz-" John's dad froze in the doorway. "Are you oka-"

"I WILL NEVER BE OKAY AGAIN!" Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"NEVER!" He cleared his throat. "Th-thanks for the pizza, Mr. Egbert."

"Right..." John's dad slowly backed out.

"I wanna watch something happy," John sniffled.

" _Up_?" Tavros suggested.

"Yeah, sounds nice!" He cheered as the pizza was passed to him through the door. "This is going to be great!"

"It is!" They began eating their pizza as the movie started.

\---

"WHAAAAAAAH!"

"IT'S SO...AAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oh my god! Shut up, you fuckwhiffing shameful shitting fuck on a mountain of incredible stupidity!" Karkat kicked the door open.

"HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?!" John fell off his bed.

"You're going to be late for your stupid football practice! We're playing Prospit High tonight!" He threw his hands in the air. "Did you seriously forget?!"

"OH, SHIT!" He jumped into his shoes. "Sorry Tav, I gotta go! See you at the game!"

"Wai-" Tavros groaned as he left. "Come on..."

"Sorry man," Karkat shrugged. "Football is important to him. Also, fucking ask him out already!"

"Nooooooo!" He fell on his side. "Never!"

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" He picked him up and carried him out.


	21. Chapter 21

"Go, go, go!" Tavros shouted at the top of his lungs. Karkat had (grumpily) carried him up the bleachers and held him in his lap. "Go, John!"

"Chill out!" Karkat snapped.

"Sorry!" His eyes widened as John made eye contact with him and winked. Then he got tackled by like five people.

"JOHN!" Jake snarled through his teeth, running out onto the field. "YOU WANKERS!"

"What the fuck is he-" Dirk gasped as he tackled the players off of John. "JAKE!" The coach blew his whistle. "Dumbass!"

"Stupid, boorish curs," he muttered as he was lead into the locker room.

"Injury on the field!" Porrim cried, causing the cheerleaders to get down on one knee.

"Oh, hell." Cronus threw his cigarette off to the side. "Wvell, backup quarterback to the rescue, I guess."

"Is he okay?!" Tavros gasped as John was loaded onto a stretcher. "Oh no!"

"Shit!" Karkat sighed, unlocking his phone. "Dad, we gotta go to the hospital!"

"Poor John!" He wiped his eyes as he was carried to his wheelchair.

"Stop crying, the buttmunch is fine." He grinned as Kadmus drove up. "We'll get there soon."

"Here, Tavros." Kankri placed him in the car as Karkat put his wheelchair in the back. "Don't be so worried, alright? I am sure John will recover."

\---

"You're a dumbass." Dirk shook his head.

"I will not stand back while my friend is hurt," Jake huffed. "He could've gotten hurt even more if I didn't do anything."

"Status of the injury?"

"Broken leg, I gather."

"Aw, man. That's gonna kill him, football means so much to him." He punched him in the shoulder. "But that was still stupid, what if you got a broken bone too?"

"I shall not apologize for defending my friend." He kissed his cheek. "But I will apologize for worrying you, love."

"It's okay." Dirk scooped him up bridal-style. "That was great game."

"Cronus did great! I can't believe we still won!" Jake covered his mouth. "Did you see Mituna out there?"

"I haven't seen him so happy in...ever. He sure loves being the mascot." He chuckled to himself. "I think Latula was cheering for him instead of the team."

"Lad has it rough. If being a giant troll mascot makes him happy, let it." His face turned serious. "Now about that Tavros fellow."

"We gotta get them to hook up ASAP. The sexual tension is killing me." Dirk cracked his knuckles. "I got a plan."

"Dirk, no!" Jake scolded. "You can't rush these things!"

"Fine," he groaned. 

"Don't worry, it won't be long." He rubbed his hands together.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey, guys!" John smiled weakly. "Come all the way here to see me?"

"Dumbass." Karkat flicked his forehead. "For the love of a disdainful nimshit, pay more attention to the game instead of Tavros! Mack on him later!"

"Oh, shut up!" He hid his blushing face in his arm. "A-anyways, I broke my leg."

"Oh no!" Tavros touched his cast. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah." John frowned, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm done with football this year, there's no way I can heal fast enough."

"John, I'm so sorry! There's next year, right?" He smiled weakly. "That doesn't help, does it?"

"Thanks for trying." He motioned to a sharpie on the desk. "Wanna sign it?"

"Sure!" Tavros took his time writing on the cast, then set the marker down.

Tavros Nitram, your #1 fan <3

"I love it!" John rolled his eyes as Karkat wrote his name and some angry insult. "It really does mean a lot having you guys here. What happened to Jake?"

"Got his ass sent to the locker room for being a dipshit. You two are like the same person." Karkat capped the marker. "Drives me fucking bananas. One Egbert is too much already."

"But I'm glad John exists," Tavros protested. "I mean, uh..." He covered his face.

"Ah, there you are." Kankri strode in. "Pardon my interruption of your conversation, but Father says we should be leaving soon. How are you, John?"

"A bit better now." John held out the marker. "Wanna sign?"

"Of course." He paused mid-letter. "Karkat, you cannot write such things! What will people think when they see this?"

"They'll know it's from me," Karkat smirked.

"Come along, now." He waved goodbye as he walked him out of the room.

"Wait, that was my ride!" Tavros shouted. "Aw, man..."

"I can have my dad get you if your dad can't." John raised an eyebrow as he wheeled closer. "What?"

"Can I stay here with you? So you don't get lonely, I mean." He covered his hand with his own.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He rubbed his thumb over his hand. "Sounds great. But, are you sure? Did you mean all night?"

"Mmhmm," Tavros hummed.

"What about school? And what would your dad and Rufioh say?" John bit his lip. "I don't want you getting in trouble over me. It's my fault I'm like this."

"It'll be worth it, you're my friend." He blinked sleepily. "By the way, we still won."

"Fuck yeah!" he shouted.


	23. Chapter 23

"WHEELCHAIR RACE!"

"You're on!"

"What the fu-AH!" Karkat jumped out of the way. "I COULD'VE DIED JUST NOW, DUMBASSES!"

"And I could've given you mouth-to-mouth." Dave slid over smoothly. "Strider Charm, baby."

"Blow me," he snapped.

"I could do that too," he shrugged.

"Ha, beat you!" Tavros touched his locker.

"No fair, you've had more time to practice!" John laughed as Dave signed his cast. "Thanks."

"Got some time, Egbert?" Cronus smirked. "I'll sign your cast."

"You're a great guy, Cronus." John chuckled, watching him write out the first line to You're the One That I Want. "Really?"

"It's a great song." He took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. "Appreciate it."

"I heard you got us to win the game." He gave him a fistbump. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem, it wvas nothing." He pretended to exhale some smoke. "Can't let Prospit beat us."

"Definitely. Hey, how have you not gotten in trouble for carrying them around?" John pointed to the cigarette.

"One, candy cigs. Twvo, I don't followv no rules." Cronus rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, so maybe I got detention a couple times. It don't discourage me."

"Taaaaaaaavros!"

"Fuck!" Karkat looked left and right wildly. "Do something!"

"Aaaaah!" Tavros sped down the hallway, John following.

"Go, you motherfuckers, go!" Dave waved nervously. "Hey, Vriska."

"Where is he?!" Vriska demanded.

"Er, who?" He grinned nervously. "I don't know what you mean." Cronus whistled innocently in the background.

"I'll ask you again. Where is he?" She tapped her foot. "I'm getting soooooooo impatient right now."

"Library," Cronus blurted out.

"Thanks, John Travolta." Vriska wandered off to find the poor boy.

"Crazy broad." He flipped up his collar. "But I like it."

"Yeah, that's real great. But where did the bulgelickers go?" Karkat raised an eyebrow.

"Hi." John poked his head out from the janitor's closet. "We're good."

"She's in the library, steer clear of it." He sighed deeply. "We have to do something before she sends a new army of fuckwads."

"Maybe we can set her up with someone." Dave rubbed his chin. "Who's single?" 

"Fuck no, bitch deservwes to be forevwer alone." Cronus stood up straight as a certain trigger-Happy person passed. "Hey, Kan!"

"Hello." Kankri squawked as he hugged him. "Personal space!"

"Sorry, kitten. We need some advwice, do you mind?" He nodded to the closet.

"They...need help coming out of the closet?" He rolled his eyes as everyone laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

"Found you!" Vriska slowly approached the two teens. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Go away," Tavros squeaked.

"Go pick on someone else!" John gave her the finger. "A-actually, don't pick on anyone at all."

"Cute." She stepped even closer. "Taaaaaaaavros, I miss you."

"I don't," he whispered.

"Why, you-"

"Stop."

Vriska paused mid-step. "Where'd you come from?"

"Not important." Equius crossed his arms. "What's important is that you leave my friends alone."

"Jutht try and get through uth, bitch!" Sollux stuck out his split tongue.

"Is this supposed to scare me?" she sighed.

"It's at the very least supposed to make you back off!" Aradia nodded to her.

"Yeah, what you're doing isn't nice!" Feferi stuck her nose in the air.

"Oh, hey!" Rufioh casually strode over. "What's going on?"

"You just ruined our fucking epic showdown!" Karkat snapped. "Unless you're going to help, get the hell out of here!"

"No, I'll help." He stood with the others. "If you really want to hurt my brother and his friend so badly, you'll have to get though us first!"

"Challenge accepted." Vriska had hardly taken a step before s high-pitched squeal pierced the air and everyone's ears.

FWEEEEEEE!

"There, sir!" The whistle fell out of Kankri's mouth as he pointed at the crowd.

"Oh, it's her." Mr. Hussie looked completely unamused. "Again?"

"Sorry!" John grinned sheepishly. "We didn't mean to cause any trouble!"

"Vriska sure did," Karkat mumbled.

"Miss Serket, why do you keep harassing this young boy?" He scratched his head. "I just don't understand it."

"None of your business," Vriska replied sweetly.

"Oh? That's really...you know what? I'm killing you off." Mr. Hussie grabbed her arm and dragged her into his office.

"Is he a murderer?!" Feferi whispered fearfully.

"It's not over yet." Horuss rounded the corner. "Backup has arrived."

"Agreed." Rufioh waved over Damara. "Tell him what you told me."

"獣の袋に詰まって死ぬ." Damara shot him an innocent smile.

"What did she say? Something about choking?" He scratched his head. "I need to finish that translating device."

"これを翻訳する、馬の男." She kicked him right in the crotch. "今あなたは馬鹿馬鹿しい赤ん坊を作ることができません. 恥." She turned to Rufioh. "あなたは私にそのことのための性的恩恵を負っています."

"We'll talk about it," he chuckled.

"Ow!" Horuss collapsed to his knees with a groan. "Why?!"

"Because we're Sonic Heroes," John smirked.


	25. Chapter 25

"That joke sucked." Dave walked alongside John and Tavros. "Sonic Heroes? Really? I don't want to live on this planet anymore."

"Look who's making old references now, Farnsworth." John squeaked as he tapped his broken leg,

"Sorry, I don't speak homo nerd." He adjusted his shades.

"The fuck you talking about, you're gay!"

"And proud. I'm that dude you see wearing rainbow and sparkly nail polish. We're all in it now, my gays. Let's go to Bed Bath & Beyond to get our soap on, yeah."

"I'm dumping you," Karkat hissed. "You're so fucking stupid!"

"Guys, let's settle down." Tavros smiled nervously. "We should be celebrating."

"You know what I just noticed? You don't say 'uh' anymore." John patted his head. "What's that about?"

"Confidence?" he suggested. "I dunno. Ever since I met you and stood up to Vriska, I've been feeling more confident. I like it."

"Shit, better watch out for Tavbro!" Gamzee ran up beside him, "Sup, motherfuckers! What did I miss?"

"Oh, Vriska being dragged into the office and Damara kicking Horuss in the nuts. Nothing special." Dave winked at him. "Just a normal day at this school."

"Aw, I wish I saw that." He leaned down to Tavros' height, "Hey, can I ask you something again?"

"Sure," Tavros shrugged.

"Will you go out with me?" A hopeful grin spread across his painted face.

"Oh! Well, I..." He looked at Karkat nervously and mouthed, "help me".

"Kurloz wants you." Karkat pointed to his brother in the distance.

"Oh! Sorry, see you tomorrow!" Gamzee honked once before running off.

"Whew, thanks." Tavros slumped over. "How do you tell someone you only like them as a friend?"

"There's no right way." John smiled sadly. "Just be nice about it, like when I told Karkat."

"I WASN'T FLIRTING WITH YOU, DAMMIT! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL, YOU BULGESMOKING DICKMONGERING FUCKBALLOON!" Karkat seethed, completely red-faced.

"Fuckballoon, huh? Is that like a hot-air balloon where you have sex?" Dave rubbed his hands together. "We should rent one of those, Kitkat. Bang in the sky. Fucking majestic."

"I HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID-ASS SUNGLASSES! AND YOUR HAIR MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE A HIPSTER!" he shouted.

"You called?" Eridan jumped in front of him.

"Go fuck Sollux and leave us alone!" Karkat pushed him out of the way.

"Rude." He put his hands in his pockets. "So, wwhat are you guys up to?"

"You'll see," John whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

"Vroom vroom, motherfucker!" Dave threw a red shell at John's car. "Eat turtle, douchebag!"

"Fuck you!" John chucked the controller at his head. "If I could, I'd tackle you and shove this up your nose!"

"He gets vviolent wwhen it comes to games." Eridan took the controller. "My turn, losers!"

"Like hell it ith! Move the fuck over!" Sollux elbowed him in the side.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, KISS, KISS, KISS!" Nepeta chanted.

"Nepeta, please." Equius covered her mouth.

"But the ship is purrfect!" She pushed his hand away. "You know you love me!" She kissed his cheek with a giggle.

"Oh...oh my." He rubbed the back of his head.

"HAND IT OVER, FITHBRAIN!" Sollux has somehow gotten Eridan face-down and was pinning his arm behind his back.

"NONONONONO!" Eridan smashed him in the face with his controller. "I HOPE I BROKE YOUR FUCKIN' GLASSES!"

"So perfect for each other." Tavros giggled as Karkat pinched his cheek. "What?"

"I know some other fuckers who are perfect for each other." Karkat nodded to a distracted John.

"It's too early," he squeaked. "I have to wait."

"I understand." He narrowed his eyes. "HEY JOHN, TAVROS WANTS TO ASK YOU ON A DATE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tavros wailed.

"You're welcome." Karkat crawled into Dave's arms.

"You do?" John raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I-I mean...maybe?" Tavros blushed a deep red. "You don't have to!"

"Dude, I'd love to go out with you!" He lifted himself out of his wheelchair and into Tavros'. "And it's about time."

"Holy shit," he whispered. "Really?"

"Yeah! I'm homo for you!" John suddenly groaned. "How am I gonna get down?"

"Cake?" John's dad walked in.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"Hey, son." He pointed to John. "I'm proud of you."

"It's not what it looks like!" he whined. "Someone help me get up!"

"Nah." Dave took out his phone and started snapping pictures. "This is too precious."

"I'll just leave this here." John's dad put the cake on the ground and left.

"Ooh." Eridan stared at it.

"Hmm." Sollux slowly met his eye. "TAKE THITH!" He scooped up a big chunk and launched it in his face.

"MY SCARF!" He took his own piece, the fire of the gods in his eyes. "HERE, LISPY!" He hurled it across the room.

But it hit someone else instead.

"Oh!" Nepeta fell backwards with a squeal. "Oh dear!"

"Ampora..." Equius stalked towards him, cracking his knuckles.

"Mommy," Eridan whimpered.


	27. Chapter 27

"When are we going on that date?"

"This is the date! Here!"

"Eh?" Tavros slowly took his phone. "Oh my gosh! Is this-"

"Pokémon Go? Sure is. Now then, let's catch 'em all!" John giggled, pointing at the screen. "Arbok!"

"Get him, get him!" He cheered him on and watched him shoot several pokéballs. "Focus!"

"Hang on!" He stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth. "Yes!"

"Name it!" Tavros gasped as he named it after him. "Why?"

"Because I'm homo for you, remember?" John smiled goofily. 

"Oh..." He nearly dropped his phone. "R-right, okay."

"Am I going too fast?" He patted his knee. "I'm sorry. Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah, today's been long." Tavros suddenly burst out laughing. "Look over there!"

"Oh my god, are Eridan and Sollux macking on each other?! Gross!" John covered his face. "My virgin eyes!"

"Aaaaaaaaaw!" He started squealing. "It's so cute!"

"Let's go, silly." He pushed himself through the grass, panting. "How do you do this every singing fucking day?!"

"Practice." Tavros narrowed his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Lost control!" John rolled downhill.

"Wait up!" He followed after, then was launched out of his chair. "JOHN!"

"Ow!" He grunted as he landed on his back, then grunted again when he landed on top of him.

"Sorry!" Tavros shrank under his glare.

"Tavrosssss," John hissed. He snickered, then burst out laughing.

"What?" He shook his head and laughed with him. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know!" He pulled him against his chest and laughed into his hair.

"This was so much fun, John!" Tavros pulled away to look at him. "How are we going to get up?"

"I have no fucking clue." John brushed some of the hair out of his face. "Can I try something?"

"Sure, I guess." He sighed quietly. 

"Good." He exhaled, then slowly pressed his lips against his.

"Mmph?!" Tavros' eyes shot open, then slowly fluttered shut. "Mmm..."

"Tavros." John wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. 

"Mmhmm?" He hesitantly pulled away after he felt him lick his lip. "Oh my god."

"Oh my god," he echoed. "Sorry?"

"Don't be." Tavros rubbed the back of his head. "I've never kissed a guy before."

"Was it good?" John got his answer from a peck on the cheek.

"It was different. Felt really good." He chuckled nervously. "I honestly wish I tried it sooner."

"Yeah. But..." He pointed to their wheelchairs. "We're stuck here."


	28. Chapter 28

"GUYS!" Eridan kicked the door open. "I THINK MY DAD...oh."

"Learn to knock, asshole!" Karkat broke away from Dave. "What do you want?!"

"I saw my dad and Ms. Serket mackin' on each other in my owwn fuckin' house!" He grabbed Dave by the collar. "I wwas just comin' home after talkin' to Sol wwhen they wwere just makin' out on the couch! I SIT there!"

"Kid, wvat's wrong?" Cronus came downstairs, arm wrapped around Kankri's shoulders. "Wvhy are you screaming?"

"DAD WWAS KISSIN' VVRISK'S MOM!" Eridan collapsed to his knees.

"NOOOOOO!" He fell next to him. "I WVILL NOT BE RELATED TO DAT BROAD!"

"Aranea's hot," Dave pointed out.

"So is Vvrisk, but she's a bitch!" He jumped as _We Go Together_ started playing from Cronus' pocket. "You wwanna get that?"

"Wvy don't they just text?" Cronus took out his phone. "Yes?" He covered his mouth and snickered. "Wve'll be right ovwer!" He hung up and immediately burst out laughing.

"Wwhat?" Eridan shook him. "Wwhat's so funny?!"

"Idiots fell out of their wvheelchairs and need help!" Cronus snickered.

"Oh. So wwhat, call someone else!" He rolled his eyes. "Like wwe havve time for that!"

"They can take care of themselves." Karkat wrapped an arm around Dave's shoulders. "They'll be fine."

"Okay, no." Dave removed his arm. "I'm going, I'm going. Be back soon, babe."

"I'll come!" Kankri announced.

"Lay off my man, you douchecanoe!" Karkat fixed him with a glare.

"Language!" He held out his hand. "Shall we, Strider?"

"We shall. They're probably just down at the lake." Dave and Kankri went outside and walked there, which only took a few minutes. "Date, maybe?"

"Possibly. It has been a very short amount of time, but-" The whistle fell out of his mouth, and his jaw dropped. "DEAR LORD!"

"What?" He followed the direction he was pointing. "OH, YEAH! GET SOME!"

"DAVE!" John fell off Tavros with a strangled yelp. "Fuck, I hit my leg! I hope you're happy!"

"That was incredibly irresponsible and reckless, you two!" Kankri scolded. "And furthermore, you NEVER should've left without any supervision in your states!" He lifted both boys by the collars, one in each hand, and placed them back into their respective wheelchairs.

"Quit your bitching," Dave groaned. "I get enough from Kitkat already!"

"Bitching?!" Kankri whipped his head towards him. "That was rude and highly uncalled for! I'll have you know that I find this incredibly disrespectful, and bluh, bluh, bluh..."


	29. Chaoter 29

"It's healing pretty fast!" John flexed his leg as he walked on his crutches. "Sorry we cant be wheelchair buddies anymore, babe."

"It's okay! I'm just glad you can use your legs!" Tavros deflated, "I remember when I could. I never thought I'd take something like walking or running for granted, you know? It's really not something you'd consider."

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow as he stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to tell you what happened." He took a deep breath. "I was thirteen and playing a type of LARPing game me and my friends came up with. Vriska pushed me off a cliff because I wouldn't jump for part of the game."

"What happened next?" John leaned against the wall.

"Aradia got really angry and tried to hurt her. A bunch of things happened, and it ended with Terezi being blind and Vriska having a prosthetic arm. Aradia almost killed her." Tavros brushed back his mohawk. "All because of me being a stupid, stupid wimp."

"Don't say that!" He almost forgot his crutches and fell on his face. "You're the bravest person I've ever met! You've been through so much, and you still keep going! I'm not sure I could do that, and it's what I love about you!"

"I was a stupid wimp," he said again. "I was too scared to leave the girl that ruined my life. Such a pathetic-MMPH?!" He stiffened, then slowly relaxed into the kiss.

"Never say that again," John whispered. "Never your fault. You were never a wimp. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you sooner." He kissed away the tears on his face. "So sorry."

"You didn't know." Tavros giggled and pushed him away. "It's okay, really."

"Tavros!"

"Perfect timing." He rolled his eyes and stood in front of him. "Don't look, Tav."

"Okay?" He covered his eyes.

"Hey, Spiderbitch," John greeted.

"Hey, buck-toothed loser. Mind handing me my boyfriend?" Vriska tapped her foot.

"Nah, can't do that. Leave him alone." He made a shooting motion with his hand.

"Yeah, you better skedaddle." Dave's head poked around the corner.

"Taaaaaaaavros." Vriska grabbed his chin. "It's either me or him."

"N-no..." Tavros squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't...I don't want to be with you! Go away and leave me alone!"

"You little fag." She gasped as she was yanked back. "Wha-"

"You insult him, you insult me." John whacked her in the face with one of his crutches, sending her glasses flying.

"OW!" Vriska collapsed to her knees and held her cheek. "You bastard!"

"Thanks." He pretended to blow smoke off the crutch like it was a gun.

"Pfft." Tavros burst out laughing as he pushed him through the cheering crowd.


	30. Chapter 30

"Eridan Ampora."

"Blue suits you, you know." Tavros pointed to his gown.

"It sure does." John took a deep breath. "It's been over a year, can you believe it?"

"Sollux Captor."

"Nope!" He nodded to the podium. "And now we're graduating."

"I'm nervous," he squeaked.

"Caliborn Cherub."

"Aw, don't be! The rest of our life is about to start." John punched his shoulder. "And you'll be a part of mine."

"Don't say embarrassing things like that!" Tavros whined.

"Calliope Cherub."

"I do as I please, man." He ruffled his hair. "So, making a speech?"

"No way!" He giggled to himself. "Like I'd actually be able to."

"John Egbert."

"Be right back!" John ran onstage and took his diploma. "Thank you!"

"Yay!" Tavros cheered.

"Jade Harley."

"I'm an adult now, check it out!" He unrolled the diploma and held it up. "You can touch it if you want."

"Ooh." He gently ran his hands over it.

"Rose Lalonde."

"Psst, did you hear they might be getting married?" John whispered.

"No, I guess her last name is fitting! Maryam! Get...get it?" Tavros shrank under his glare.

"Nepeta Leijon."

"That was so bad." He shook his head. "But since I love you, I'll let it slide."

"How nice," he huffed.

"Gamzee Makara."

"Wanna have dinner after this?" John winked at him. "You know, a celebration."

"I'm not drinking," Tavros deadpanned.

"Kanaya Maryam."

"I wasn't going to. Dave probably will if he takes Karkat out." He slowly held up his phone. "I can show you a video I took of him drunk off his butt."

"Definitely later." He chewed on his lip. "I'm up soon."

"Aradia Megido."

"Don't worry, you'll do great!" John facepalmed. "There's no ramp."

"Aw, man." Tavros slumped over.

"Tavros Nitram."

"Aha!" He scooped him up bridal-style and carried him onstage.

"Thank you!" Tavros took the scroll as the whole crowd cheered.

"Feferi Peixes."

"There you go, buddy!" He set him back in his chair. "I thought you deserved to get it yourself."

"Yeah, thanks!" He unrolled the paper with a grin.

"Terezi Pyrope."

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" John stroked his creepily. "Let's cherish them."

"Okay..." Tavros slowly inched away.

"Vriska Serket."

"No, don't look." He grabbed his cheeks. "Just look at me. She won't hurt you anymore."

"I know." He patted his hand.

"Dave Strider."

"Look how smug he is," John scoffed. "I'm pretty surprised he's actually graduating."

"He's smart!" Tavros argued.

"Karkat Vantas."

"Aw, right after him," he cooed. "How sweet."

"Actually, I think it is." He stuck out his tongue.

"Equius Zahhak."

"Any word on his brother?" John tapped his shoulder.

"Don't know, don't care." Tavros tilted his head as he burst out laughing. "What?"

"That was so great!" he gasped.

"I guess?" He sat up straight.

"Students," Mr. Hussie began, "please move your tassels from the right to the left."

"Here we go!" John moved his.

"Oh my goodness." Tavros braced himself.

"Congratulations, Homestuck High! You have graduated!"

"YES!" He threw his hat in the air. "We did it! We actually did it!"

"I know!" He rolled his eyes at the scene next to them.

"Kiss me, Kitkat," Dave purred.

"You ass-shitting...you know what, fine." Karkat wrapped his legs around him as he pressed him against the wall.

"Oh, Sollllll!" Eridan sang.

"Nope." Sollux ran off before he could object.

"Marry me?" Rose glanced around nervously.

"Yes!" Kanaya shouted.

"Equius, wanna go rolepurrlay?" Nepeta's eyebrows wiggled.

"Oh...my." Equius dashed off in a hurry.

"Mushy gushy, yuck," John gagged. "Anyways, how about that dinner?"

"I'm up for it!" Tavros smiled widely. "I love you."

"I love you too. You know that, right?" He cupped his face and kissed him.

"Oh yeah, I do," he breathed.

**THE END**


End file.
